Fun in the Sun
by CodeNameZimbabwe
Summary: Sequel to 'Lights, Camera, Action'...Ash, Misty, May, and Drew spend the day at the beach! What kind of crazy occurences will accompany them?...AAML..DAML...R&R please! Enjoy :P


**A/N****: **Hello, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, but I've been super busy with school and such. Well, anyway, welcome to fic number 3 in my little series! This is the sequel to my previous oneshot, "Lights, Camera, Action". Yes, I recommend you read the first two ('Midnight Craziness' and 'Lights, Camera, Action') if you haven't already! Can't hurt to catch up, y'know! This fic has AAML and DAML…ummm….so yeah that's it! Enjoy! And please review! I love reviews, yes I do! ;D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fun in the Sun**

"Okay, Steven, now when you throw the Pokéball, flick your wrist a little. That'll add a nice spin to the ball. And make sure you get really intense and call out your Pokémon's name, followed by a cool catchphrase of some sort." Drew cleared his throat. "Here, I'll demonstrate." He pulled a Pokéball out of his pocket and threw it out in front of him. "Roselia, you have been summoned!" The little grass Pokémon appeared in a flash of light.

Drew looked eagerly to the Guitar Hero controller lying on the grass a few feet away. "Got it, Steven? Why don't you try?"

Drew and his new 'best friend' had been inseparable since their reunion, and frankly, Ash, Misty, and May (mostly May) were fed up.

May tore away from the window from which she had been spying on Drew.

"Oh my God!" She threw up her arms in disgust. "He spends every freakin' moment with that thing! And it's not like he even plays the game! I mean what the heck?!"

Misty shrugged as May ranted on.

"Seriously! What can you even do with a controller when you're not even using it to play the goddamn game!" May was seething.

"Apparently a lot…." Ash said as he strode into the room with a jar of pickles. "Yesterday, I saw him and Steven playing hopscotch. It was pretty much the funniest thing I've ever seen." He sat down on the couch beside Misty, taking a bite of pickle. "And now he's trying to teach it how to battle Pokémon."

Misty scoffed. "Oh believe me, we saw….And I want a pickle too." She reached over, but Ash quickly snatched the jar away.

"No! My pickles!" He snapped, chomping down on another one.

"Ugh, when is Mrs. Ketchum coming back…" Groaned May as she plopped down on the couch too. "We're all going insane!"

Just then, Drew burst through the back door, holding Steven and laughing to himself.

"Oh, guys! You are never gonna believe this!" He said, smiling hugely. "Steven just totally kicked my butt in a battle! And it was his first…time…..too…" Drew trailed off, noticing the steely glares coming from everyone in the room. "Whoa…um….something wrong, guys?"

That's when May exploded. "Oh, no, Drew, everything's swell! It's not like you've been spending EVERY WAKING MOMENT WITH AN INANIMATE OBJECT! STEVEN IS A CONTROLLER! _WE'RE _YOUR FRIENDS, DREW, AND WE CAN WALK, AND TALK, AND DO STUFF UNLIKE THAT HUNK OF PLASTIC!"

"Are you kidding me, May?" Drew shot back. "Steven can do all that and more! Come on, Steven! Show 'em you can do stuff! How 'bout that Irish stepdance you were tryin' to show me the other day!"

Of course, Steven just sat there like controllers tend to do.

"Ahehehe….." Drew grinned sheepishly, putting a hand behind his head. "I swear he can! He's probably just shy, 'cause he talks to me all the time!"

May scowled. "Yeah, uh huh….I'm sure he does, Drew. Now you're gonna tell me that you've played jumprope with a ukulele, or gone orienteering with a ceramic rooster, or….or...or treasure hunting with a lawn gnome, I don't know! And if you've done any of those things, why don't you just leave the room right now!"

Drew just rolled his eyes and was about to retort when, suddenly, Ash got up and started to walk out.

"Ash, where are you going?" Misty asked.

Ash turned around. "She said to leave if you've done any of those things."

At this, Drew fell over anime-style while May slowly sank into the ground.

"Ash…which of those….erm….activities…have you done…?" Misty said, slowly and quietly.

"Treasure huntin' with a gnome. Well, technically it wasn't treasure hunting. We were just pretending to be pirates. Yeah, but then these crazy samurai warriors were tryin' to break into the house, and we tried to stop them, but they got in anyway. Dark day at the Ketchum house…Well, anyway, that gnome was a good guy…His name was Greg….mmhmm….." Ash tapped his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Drew, Misty, and May just stared at him, eyes twitching, utterly weirded out.

"Okay, yeah, I'd say that beats me and Steven by, like, a mile on the psycho scale!" Drew smirked.

"GAAHH!! Isn't there anything to do in this place that doesn't involve complete insanity?!" May shrieked.

"Welcome to my neck of the woods. What'd you expect?" Ash shrugged.

"Hey, May, I think Drew would like to say something." Misty gave him a skeptical look.

May turned to face Drew and found him raising his hand and waving it wildly in the air.

"What the heck is it now, Drew?"

"Can we go to the beach? I promise I'll leave Steven here!" He said hopefully.

May raised her eyebrows. "Drew, this is Pallet Town. There is no beach."

Misty smiled. "Hey, but Ash, isn't Seafoam Island close to here? Aw, this'll be fun! Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Ash agreed.

Drew grinned. "See! Misty and Ash are in! Please, May? If you really love me, you'll say yes! And I'll even do something extra special with you to make up for all the time I've been spending with Steven! Come on!" He looked at her with sad puppy eyes.

May squeezed her eyes shut. "Urgh, Drew! Don't make that face! I always cave when you do that! Just--!"

She opened her eyes a tiny bit and squealed with surprise as Drew had moved his face about an inch away from hers.

"Alright, fine! But you'd better plan something good, ya hear?"

"Thank you!" Drew cried as he kissed her on the cheek before running off to get changed.

"So, Ash, what are you gonna do for me?" Misty smirked.

Ash smiled widely. "Absolutely nothing!" He giggled.

WHACK! A mallet pounded him into the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah! Seafoam Island!" Drew cried as he ran onto the beach. "The fresh ocean breeze, the golden sand, the warmth of the sun! Come on, guys! Ya gotta admit! Do I know how to plan an outing or what!" He said as his friends walked up beside him. Assuming May was next to him, he put an arm around her waist, pulling her in close. "This is gonna be a great day, May! I can just tell!"

"Uh, Drew?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Drew, yeah, I'm not May."

Slowly, Drew turned his head to find himself embracing….

"HOLY SHIT! ASH!! WHAT THE--! I….AND…..OH MY GOD!" Drew screamed as he pulled his arm away from his "girlfriend". "Dude! I—I could've sworn that….what're you…huh?! Okay, you know what? I'm losing my mind! You guys have fun! I gotta……Come on, May!" He stammered as he grabbed May's hand and dashed away. "Wait, you're May, right?"

"Yes, Drew!"

"'Kay, good!"

Misty tried to catch her breath, laughing hysterically. "Ohhh wow! That just made my life actually!" She said, wiping tears from her eyes. "You guys make such a cute couple! Ash and Drew! It just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it? Oh God, too funny! Okay, so what're we doing first today, Ash?"

She glanced over to see that Ash had curled up in a ball on the ground, shaking.

"Sorry, Mist, but I'm just too freaked out right now to talk. Give me five minutes and I'll be okay…..five…..minutes……" Ash said quietly. "…….Five…..minutes……" He squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered. "……If he ever touches me again……..euwwww…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Drew? Where're you taking me?" May giggled as Drew pulled her along down the beach.

"As far away from humanity as possible…." He grumbled.

"No, seriously! I wanna know where we're going!" May whined.

"Chill out, will ya? It's a surprise!" Drew grinned mischievously.

She frowned. "Hey, I don't like that look! What's going on? Tell me right now or else!"

"Hold that thought, May." Drew said, as a crazy-looking surfer guy suddenly approached them.

"Hey, are you Drew Williams?" The surfer asked. (**A/N****: **Or whatever his last name is….I don't think anyone really knows….)

"Yeahhh…how'd you know it was me?" Drew asked, confused.

The man just raised his eyebrows. "Well, dude, you're, like, the only guy on the beach with green hair. And on the phone you said that--."

"Very true." Drew said, cutting him off. "Now, how can I be of assistance?"

"Yeah, I got the--."

"Shhh……" Cutting him off once again, Drew glanced at May. "I think we'd better continue this conversation elsewhere…"

"But, Drew! What's--?"

"It'll only take a minute, May. I promise!" Drew said as he moved further down the beach with the strange man.

_What the heck is going on? _May thought. Extremely confused, she struggled to hear their conversation but was only able to catch snippets of it.

"Alright, do you have the….?"

"Totally. Now when you're usin' it………..one in back………….speed……feel like you're flyin'………wicked awesome….enough for at least an hour………….tie it up…….got it?"

May's jaw dropped to the ground as she watched Drew nod and hand the man a wad of cash. Before she could do anything, the two had walked back over to her.

"Now remember, make sure that you or your girlfriend here don't get too high on it, 'kay, dude? Otherwise, have fun and try not to get too wild!"

"Sure thing, brotha'…..man….hombre….whatever the surfer lingo is….Thanks!" Drew waved as the guy walked away. Turning to May, he rubbed his hands together. "Okay, May, ready for the surprise?"

May narrowed her eyes, seething. "Surprise?...SURPRISE?! NO I AM NOT READY FOR THE 'SURPRISE'!! God, Drew, I thought the Guitar Hero obsession was out of control, but now you're a drug addict too?! And what's more, you're tryin' to get your innocent bystander of a girlfriend to do it with you! I--!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a sec! What is your problem?! Why the heck would you think I'm doing drugs?!"

"Oh, I'm not that stupid, Drew!" Fumed May, putting her hands on her hips. "I heard you talking to that sketchy guy! Talkin' 'bout speed, and feeling like you're flying, and….and getting high! Since when….What is goin' on with you these days, huh?"

Suddenly, Drew started laughing uncontrollably.

"Drew! This is not a laughing matter! You need some serious help! Stop it!" May shouted, close to tears.

"Ohhhh, that is rich! Honestly, May, this could be your best mess-up yet!" Drew said, struggling to regain composure. "We weren't talking about drugs! I rented a jetski for us today! Ohhhhh man……"

May froze. "A…..jetski….? But what about……?"

"'Speed' as in going fast or slow, 'high' as in going high while jumping and riding waves! Oh my God! Seriously, May, thanks for that! That was freakin' hilarious! I think Ash is starting to rub off on you! Hoo boy! Wow, well, let's get goin'! The jetski's docked over here." Drew moved off, still chuckling to himself.

However, May remained where she was, a huge sweatdrop forming on the side of her face.

"Jet…..ski…..ohhhhhh……"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mistyyy! Can we please go in the water now? I'm gonna get heatstroke! For real!" Ash whined.

"No, Ash! I'm not done tanning! Besides, the waves are too rough! And, excuse me, but you're slacking on the refreshing breeze! C'mon, Ketchum!" Misty smirked.

Groaning with frustration, Ash fanned her faster. "Honestly….thinks she can boss me around, making me fan her like she's some kind of queen….sheesh….you know, you're gonna get sunburned if you stay out here and bake any longer! And then next thing you know, you'll come complaining to me 'cause you've got skin cancer! Really! I thought girls wanted to take care of their skin, not fry it!" Ash grumbled out loud.

"For your information, Ash, I _did_ use sunblock….and why don't you just go in the water by yourself?"

"Because! It'll be much more fun with you, Mist! I thought you loved water! Besides, every time I go out and swim by myself, I almost drown, it never fails! Plus, I think my mom would _kill _me if I drowned! I'd be grounded for the rest of my life! Please, please, please come with me! It's boring to sit here! And I can feel my skin peeling already! Urgh, I knew I should've used SPF 80! And I'm--!"

"Ash! Oh my God! Will it shut you up if I go in the water with you?" Misty asked, annoyed.

He nodded vigorously.

"Urgh, fine. I'll come…." Removing her sunglasses, Misty stood up.

Ash leaped up as well. "Hooray! Thanks, Mist! Watch out, ocean! Ash Ketchum, Wave Rider, is comin' for ya!" He cried as he bolted for the water.

Misty couldn't help but laugh. "Ash! I thought you said you were gonna shut up!" She caught up to him, running into the surf.

"Hehe, I lied! Undertow!" He yelled, grabbing her by the waist and shoving her into the water.

"Hey!"

"And nowwww…..jellyfish sting! ZAP!" Ash jabbed her in the side, giving her jumper cables.

"Ash!" She squealed.

Quickly, she put him in an effortless headlock and dunked him. A few seconds later, she let him up.

"Y'know, Ash, water is my home turf so you'll never beat me here! Or anywhere else for that matter, so I suggest you don't even try. Unless, of course, you'd like to have your head buried in sand underwater!" Misty smiled innocently, releasing her hold on him.

"Love you too, Mist!" He smiled right back before shaking his head around, splattering water from his wet hair all over her.

"Eww! Hey! Cut it out, you spaz! God, Ash, your hair's almost as long as mine!" Misty giggled.

He nodded. "Mmhmm! And I started using shampoo and conditioner like you told me to, and it's worked wonders! Oh, speaking of shampoo and conditioner, let's play a game!"

"What does--?" Misty stopped, deciding she wasn't even going to ask. "Okay, what kind of game?"

"We'll go out farther where the big waves are and stand facing the beach so we can't see the waves coming. Whoever can stand the longest without getting knocked down wins!"

"Sure, let's go!"

The two moved farther out until they could feel the water getting choppier.

"Now, wait. I want a few practice ones first." Misty said, turning her back to the waves. "And don't tell me when there's a wave coming!"

"Okay!" Ash said with a smirk, crossing his arms across his chest.

Several small waves rolled by, and Misty jumped them with ease.

"Well, this is a rip-off! I want some real ones, not these wimpy ripples!" She scowled.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "I dunno, Mist, do you really wanna say that?"

"Of course I do! C'mon, Mew, Arceus, Dialga, Manaphy! Whoever's in charge of the sea! Gimme some real waves, I can handle 'em!" She said, throwing her arms up. "Hit me with your best shot! And don't start singing, Ash!"

"_Hit me with your best_--! Dangit!" Ash shut his mouth only to open it a few seconds later when, lo and behold, a huge wave was brewing in the distance! "Uh….Misty?"

"Quiet, Ash! I need to feel the waves in complete silence!"

"But--!"

"Shhh!" Misty closed her eyes.

"Alright then….." Ash could see the wave growing bigger as it approached, and he was not going to stick around to see just how large it was going to get. Giggling, he turned to swim back to shore.

Hearing Ash splashing away, Misty opened her eyes. "Hey! Ash, where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere!" He called back to her.

"Yes, you are! You're running away!"

"I'm not running away!" He laughed, running away.

"What're you--?" Suddenly, she stopped. A low rumbling sound was coming from behind her. Slowly, Misty turned around to face…..a humongous monster of a wave barreling right for her.

Misty gulped. "Oh shit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See, May? Told ya I'd do something special with you! Hehehe….." Drew grinned as the two sped along on the jetski, May clinging to Drew for dear life.

"Are you kidding me? You just about ran over a small swimming child, just missed hitting the pier, and almost managed to flip us over, all in the span of three minutes! Do you even know how to drive this thing?! Drew! TURN!!" May screeched as Drew narrowly missed a large, sharp-looking rock.

"Don't worry, May! I've got this under control! Y'know, I used to have to drive one of these babies every day back when I was a lifeguard. But that was in my younger days, of course…" He smirked.

"We're sixteen! These are our younger days! Quit tryin' to make up weird jokes!" She cried, punching his arm. She must have punched him harder than intended, however, as the action caused Drew to swerve the jetski precariously.

"May! Don't do that! If you'd just trust me, everything'd be fine!" He turned his head to glare at her.

"No! Drew! Don't look at me!! Watch where you're going! DREW! AAAHH!! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh? What's--? AAAAAAHHH!!" Drew screamed too as the jetski was heading straight for another huge rock.

He tried to turn to avoid the obstacle, but the sharpness of the turn was too much this time, and the jetski flipped over, sending its two passengers flying.

"Damnit!" Drew groaned as he surfaced. "May! Where are you? You okay?"

"No! I've got a dumbass boyfriend who can't drive a jetski without killing someone!" May cried angrily from several feet away.

"That thing's hard to drive! Let's see you try!"

"Hard to drive? Seriously, Drew! A little kid could drive that thing! Heck, Steven could probably drive it better than you!" May swam over to him, splashing him in the face.

Drew splashed her back. "Yeah, well, Steven's told me about his jetski driving experiences, and he said it's not easy too!" He sighed. "But, I'd bet if he were here, he'd know what to do…"

"C'mon, Drew! Enough with the 'Steven can talk' thing! He can't do anything, much less drive a jetski! Speaking of which, where the heck did the jetski go?" May looked around.

"Aw, crap……that rental guy's gonna kill me! He said if anything happened to it, he'd sue me! Can he even do that? Ohhhh….." Drew sank into the water in despair.

May sighed. "Listen, Drew, it's not all your fault….if I hadn't nailed you in the arm, we wouldn't have crashed. Sorry…."

"It's alright, and--."

Drew was interrupted by the hum of an engine approaching them from behind. It appeared that someone was driving the missing jetski over to them.

"Need a ride?" The mystery driver called, although the person was too short for May to distinguish who they were.

"Is that….who I think it is?..." Drew said in amazement. "Holy….IT IS!! STEVEN!! OVER HERE!!" He began to wave his arms around, signaling to Steven.

The jetski pulled up beside them, and, much to May's astonishment, Steven was indeed driving it!

"Hey, guys! I'll bring ya back to shore!" Steven exclaimed as Drew and a stunned May clambered aboard.

"Thanks, Steven! I knew you'd come through! And, see, May? Everything's gonna be alright!" He kissed her on the forehead, but she was still too shocked to say anything. "Hello? May? Are you even listening? May? Are you okay? Wake up! May!"

Slowly, May opened her eyes to find herself lying on the beach, Drew kneeling beside her, shaking her gently.

"May! Oh thank God! You had me worried there!" Drew smiled, relieved.

"Ugh…." She groaned, sitting up. "What happened?"

"Hehe….funny thing about that…umm….well….I kinda crashed the jetski by accident. And we both got flung off…..sorry…" He smiled nervously.

May rolled her eyes. "Psh, figures." She raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Steven didn't come and rescue us on the jetski, did he?"

"Oh man, I wish! That'd be awesome! He's told me about his days as a superhero, and it sounds like he was quite the conqueror back then!" Drew nodded, looking thoughtful. Seeing May's scowl, he softened. "No but really, May. I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do without you." He hugged her tight before kissing her softly on the lips.

May giggled, taking his hand in hers. "Yeah, I'd say you'd be lost." She stuck her tongue out at him, before kissing him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ASH!! GET BACK HERE, YOU SNEAK! ASH!!" Misty screamed, but it was no use, the wave was gaining on her too fast. Unable to do anything else, she dove under the water just as the massive wave crashed above her.

Ash watched from afar as she disappeared under the huge wall of water. "You shouldn't have wished for a big wave, Misty! Now look what happened!" He laughed. "Talk about karma! I mean really! I guess--whoa!" Another large wave was crashing right after the first. _Huh. Well, I guess she did wish twice…._

Ash waited until the waves had cleared before moving out into the water again. He searched the area where Misty had been, but she still hadn't surfaced. _Crap, Ketchum! Now look what you did! You just killed your girlfriend!_ "Misty! Misty? Where are you?" He called, getting worried. Finally, he saw a flash of orange hair. Wading over to her, he pulled her out of the water as she coughed and spluttered.

"Ash! Why'd you….blech……do that?!...You were allowed to tell me if there was….a freakin' tsunami coming!" Misty glared at him, still trying to catch her breath.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? You told me to be quiet when I tried to warn you!" He snickered as she pulled seaweed out of her hair.

"Argh!" She shoved him away and stormed onto the beach. Rummaging through her bag, she wrapped a towel around herself. She grabbed some money too and began to walk off.

"Misty! Hey, Mist! Where are you going? Wait up!" Ash grabbed a towel too and ran after her. "Come on, Mist, I'm sorry! I tried to warn you, but you just bit my head off! I'm glad you're okay, if that helps! But seriously, where do you think you're going?"

"I am going to get some ice cream at the pier so that I can soothe my raw, bleeding, sand-encrusted throat!" She growled. "And y'know, Ash, for someone who almost drowns a lot, I would think you'd have a lot more compassion towards an injured soul like me!"

"Oh Misty, quit being so dramatic! Look, I guess the game was my idea, so I'm sorry, I really am! But you gotta admit, that was kinda funny!" He said, laughing. "I mean, you just got pummeled by two ginormous waves one after the other, and you were actually a huge ball of seaweed when you came up!"

Misty was trying her hardest not to crack a smile, but to no avail. She sniggered. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry too! I shouldn't have yelled. You know it's 'cause I love you, right?"

"Eh, most of the time." He pulled her in and kissed her.

Grinning, Misty pulled away. "Whoa, Ash, your hair smells really good! What kind of shampoo did you say you used?"

"Strawberries and cream, baby! Random and kinda girly I know, but it smells _berry_ nice, don't it? Ahahhaa!" He winked as he ran ahead of her.

Misty facefaulted, not even going to ask.

**THE END!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N****: **That's it! Sorry it's pretty long for a oneshot….oh well, hope you enjoyed it! There's one more story in this little series following this one! 'Epic Dare Challenge: The Final Stand' is what it's called if you wanna check it out! :P Sooooo review please! Thanks everybody!


End file.
